Promises
by kmsutton92
Summary: The sequel to Fate. A year after the kidnapping of Ginny Weasley, things are beginning to look grim. David is set to be released. How far will he go to gain revenge? Obviously, a HarryGinny story. I recommend that you read Fate first.
1. All In The Past

**/Author's Note/**

**Well, this is the sequel to Fate. If you haven't read Fate yet, I suggest that you go to my page and read it first, it will make it a lot easier to understand what's going on as it gives you more details.**

**Promises**

**Chapter 1- Bitter Reality**

A young man sat at the table of the house that he now shared with his wife. He was poring through a file of a case that was a year old, trying to figure something out. His emerald green eyes flitted over the words, and though he was showing signs of fatigue, he continued poring through the file.

'_There has to be something… I'll find it soon.'_

He was getting frustrated, and that frustration was accompanied by stress.

"_Harry? It's getting late, are you coming to bed?"_

He looked up as her sweet voice invaded his mind. He already felt calmer, more relaxed… she always seemed to do that for him.

He grinned, closing the many files that scattered the table. Then he stood up, walking over to the beautiful woman in the doorway that led to their bedroom. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he took in the flowery scent that always lingered around her. Well… almost always. Just last year that scent had faded, those bright green eyes now looking at him warmly were hollow…

"_Of course I am. Can't you see that I'm coming right now?"_

She giggled softly as he lifted her thin frame into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed, took in the fact that she was already in her pajamas and quickly changed into his own before sitting down next to her.

She smiled softly as she moved closer to him, but it faded slightly when those bright brown eyes met his emerald green ones. She could see the stress in his eyes, the worry on his face.

"_What's wrong Harry? You haven't brought work home with you for a year… since David's trial."_

She frowned at the memory. It had been an entire year since David Thorne had ordered for her to be captured, but she could still feel the vile man's lips pressed to hers, could still feel the ropes bound tightly around her wrists to keep her from moving…

She was brought out of her memories by a sigh from Harry.

"_I know that I haven't brought anything home in awhile, but if I don't find something else I can charge him for, he'll be released in three days time."_

The bitter reality of his words hit her hard, and her eyes widened.

"_They'll release him? But… he's only been locked away for a year…"_

Harry nodded.

"_There isn't much we can charge him on. Honestly Gin, we're lucky that they've kept him for this long."_

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"_What about kidnap, or murder?"_

He shook his head.

"_He found a way to avoid a harsh punishment. He only ordered for you to be captured, and there's no solid proof that he ever killed anyone."_

She bit her lip.

"_What about using the Unforgivable Curses?"_

Again, he shook his head.

"_There's still no solid proof. Whatever he used on you wasn't the Imperius Curse, because you knew what you were doing."_

Ginny sighed, and then bit her lip again.

"_What… what about what he did to me, what about what he was going to do to me?"_

He sighed again, shaking his head.

"_I tried that. They can't punish him for simply kissing you, and they can't charge him for planning to take it farther than just a kiss."_

He sighed, lying back onto the pillows.

"_So… they're just going to release him?"_

She shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_Mark would have been locked up for longer than he was."_

She closed her eyes. She didn't like this. She didn't like it at all, and though she would never admit it, she was scared. David wouldn't be able to use her for the Ritual he had originally wanted her for, but she was the one who had gotten him locked up… she was the one that got away, and if he was going to be released… who was to say that he wouldn't go after her again?

Harry sensed this and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her tenderly.

"_I'm sorry."_

She looked at him, confused.

"_You didn't do anything Harry."_

He shook his head.

"_Yes I did. I should have killed him when I had the chance."_

Ginny sighed, kissing him lightly.

"_It's not your fault Harry."_

He said nothing for a minute.

"_There's no need to worry about it love. I'll protect you… I promise."_

She smiled softly.

"_And you always keep your promises… except for one."_

He frowned.

"_I thought we agreed that we were never going to talk about that again."_

She smiled again.

"_Don't worry about it Harry. It's all in the past."_

He kissed her again, and after a few more seconds of talking, they were both fast asleep.


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2- Dinner**

The door of the house opened and a young redheaded woman looked up, a smile forming on her face when she saw her husband enter the house. Ginny had gotten off of work early, and apparently, so had Harry.

"_You're home early! I was going to surprise you with dinner."_

Most days, the couple went to a muggle restaurant to eat. Normally, they didn't get off of work until late, so there was no time to cook.

Harry grinned slightly as he hugged her.

"_What's the occasion?"_

Ginny just smiled, kissing his neck lightly.

"_No reason really. I just felt like doing something nice for my husband. Is that a crime?"_

He shook his head, grinning as he kissed her.

"_Nope, not at all."_

She smiled.

"_Good."_

He pulled away from the embrace and headed to the living room while she moved towards the kitchen, pulling her hair back as she did so.

'_I'll tell him at dinner.'_

Her thoughts were vague, but she couldn't seem to keep the smile off of her face as she continued to cook.

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch after he left the room. The grin had now faded and a frown replaced it. He could hear Ginny humming softly to herself as she cooked. It was amazing just how much he loved her, and that was why he couldn't bear to take the smile off of her sweet face with bad news.

'_I'll tell her at dinner.'_

He frowned slightly. This wasn't very good at all.

"_It looks delicious Gin."_

He sat down, the grin had returned to his face at the sight of the ham, potatoes and other foods piled onto the table. Ginny smiled softly.

"_If there's one thing that I learned from my mother, it's how to cook."_

She dimmed the lights in the room and waved her wand, lighting the candles that were situated on the table.

"_Romantic."_

She smiled again as she sat down.

"_You know it."_

He grinned as he reached for his fork.

"_You still haven't told me what the occasion is. You only do stuff like this on holidays and my birthday."_

She smiled again and he noticed that it was a different smile than usual. It was brighter, wider, and looking as though she was hiding something.

"_What are you up to Gin?"_

She giggled slightly, giving herself away.

"_Nothing Harry. Hurry up and eat so that we can get to dessert."_

He looked at her suspiciously, but grinned nonetheless and returned to his food.

"_Fine, fine. Whatever you say love."_

In the back of his mind he knew that he needed to tell her, but she seemed so happy about something that he couldn't bear to do it.

'_I'll tell her in a minute…'_

Ginny turned her smile towards him as they continued to eat.

"_In a few months I'm going to be spending a lot more time at home."_

Her tone was lightly and conversational but he could tell that she was bursting with excitement about something.

"_Why are you going to be home more often? I mean, it is a good thing, but why?"_

She smiled again, taking another bite of the food.

"_I don't know… I figured that I'd take some time off… do some cleaning… decorate the extra bedroom, those sorts of things."_

He looked up at her, curious.

They had bought this house ten months ago, deciding that Ginny's flat was too small, and Grimmauld place was too big, and too gloomy. Their house was a nice one. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a den. Currently, the second bedroom was plain, and being used as a storage area.

"_Why would you decorate the extra bedroom? We don't need it yet."_

It had already been decided that when the time came, the room would belong to their child, but they had already decided that they were going to wait a few years until they had children, so the room remained unoccupied.

"_Well, we'll need it soon. I'm pregnant Harry."_

She was beaming, until she saw the look on his face.

"_Harry?"_

His blood had run cold. This couldn't be happening, not now, not yet. Not when everything was so dangerous again… then he exploded.

"_Damn it!"_

He regretted it instantly. Ginny's face fell, her wide smile vanishing and being replaced with a look of hurt as she stood next to her chair. Sometime over the course of his thoughts she had gotten up and gotten the dessert. The look of hurt was quickly replaced by anger/

"_Well, I'm sorry that I told you then!"_

With a wave of her wand she cleared the rest of the food away and slammed the dessert onto the table.

"_Enjoy your treacle tart!"_

She pushed it toward him, smoothed out her emerald green skirt and headed towards their bedroom.

Harry sighed, sitting in a state of shock.

'_How did this happen? How the hell did this happen… we always, always use…'_

He sighed again, ignoring the treacle tart and following her.

"_Gin?"_

She didn't even look up as he entered the room, and she didn't reply to him either.

"_How… how did this happen?"_

She looked up at him after a second, a sigh escaping her lips.

"_You don't remember? Last month, we forgot to use the Contraceptive Charm… and that one night was enough…"_

She looked back down at the floor.

"_But what do you care? You don't want this baby."_

He sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"_I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to act that way it's just… you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting it, but don't think that I don't want this baby, because I do. It's just…"_

He sighed.

"_Don't be sorry Harry. It's obvious that you don't really want children right now, it's nothing to be sorry for, but the fact is that it's done."_

He sighed.

"_You're not listening to me Ginny. I would love to have a baby with you right now, and I love that I'm going to; it's just that it's not exactly the safest time to be raising a child."_

She looked at him.

"_You always say that it's too dangerous."_

He offered her a wry smile at that comment.

"_Well it's true. It is too dangerous. David was released today, and I can bet that he'll want revenge."_

It was now Ginny's turn to sigh.

"_Well, we'll just have to be really careful from now on."_

He nodded, and then grinned a bit.

"_How far along are you?"_

She smiled, leaning into him.

"_About a month."_

He nodded.

"_And how long have you known?"_

She bit her lip.

"_About four days."_

He goggled at her.

"_You've known for four days… and you didn't tell me?"_

She shook her head.

"_I was waiting for the perfect opportunity."_

His grin widened.

"_Well, I do believe that we're going to be parents, what do you want to do now?"_

Ginny smiled.

"_I want to finish dinner."_

Harry laughed as Ginny climbed off of his lap and ran to the door, eager to get to her treacle tart.

"_I just hope that everything goes alright."_

So with that last murmur to himself, he stood up and followed his wife into the dining room.


	3. Planning

**Chapter 3- Planning**

Across the country, in a broken down shack, a man stood in front of a mirror.

"_So… you've both ruined my plans… now she's not even fit to help me."_

The image in the mirror was of a young couple, both in their early twenties. Oh how he despised them both. They were both so perfect, so happy together. /They/ hadn't spent the last year of their lives locked away in Azkaban with only the dementors for company…

The couple could not hear him as he spoke to them; they were completely unaware that he was watching. Still, he would have to find another suitable young woman, but it still made his blood boil. He wanted her. He wanted the redhead with the fiery personality, and the uncanny ability to tell most convincing lies, and now thanks to Potter, he couldn't have her.

He turned away from the mirror, looking to the one that showed his reflection, rather than an image of whatever the Potters were doing at the moment. His once handsome face was now thin and tired-looking. He now looked much older that twenty three, and his eyes seemed dead, haunted. His formerly thick hair was rather thin, and he let out a disgusted noise at the sight of himself.

"_Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Potter… not only are they happy, but they still have their looks… this will make my task harder, yet another reason to seek my revenge… it's quite clear that I can't simply find a pureblood and convince her to let me take her at a bar now… oh, the Potters will definitely pay. Or at least… Ginevra will."_

With a satisfied smirk her turned away from both mirrors and left to the other room of the old shack. He had things to plan…

* * *

"_Harry? What are you doing love?"_

His wand was pointed at the door, muttering at it under his breath. She could hear odd clicking and scraping noises, as though something was being added. Ginny was in the kitchen, planning on what she was going to do with the extra bedroom.

'_Maybe a light shade of blue for the walls…'_

She heard more clicking from the front door and she sighed.

"_Harry?"_

She turned her mind back to her plans, waiting for a reply.

"_I'm adding extra security to the door and to the house."_

Ginny nodded.

"_Alright. Well, are you done?"_

Harry nodded.

"_Yep. What are you doing?"_

Ginny smiled, patting the extra spot on the couch next to her.

"_I'm planning what we're going to do to the extra bedroom. I'm going to only work at St. Mungos for half a day now, rather than a full day, so I can work on the room and clean and cook dinner and things like that."_

He nodded as he sat down next to her.

"_Sounds like a plan love. I put all kinds of wards on the doors and windows. There's no way David can get in here."_

She nodded, smiling.

"_Sounds good."_

She turned to him and kissed him gently.

"_Just think, in eight months, we're going to be parents."_

He grinned, kissing her back.

"_I know, it's amazing. It's what I've always wanted."_

She looked at him.

"_What? Having children?"_

He shook his head.

"_Nope, having children with you."_

She giggled.

"_Smooth Potter, really smooth."_

He grinned, pulling her into his arms.

"_Yep. I know I am. By the way, when are we going to tell your parents about the baby?"_

She shrugged.

"_Whenever we decide to. We're supposed to be going over there soon, for the annual Weasley Christmas party."_

He nodded.

"_Fair enough. I can't wait to see the look on your Mum's face. She's going to go crazy."_

She giggled again.

"_She'll only go crazy because she'll be happy for us. She's always wanted tons of grandchildren to spoil, but so far she only has two. This'll make three."_

He moved his hand to her stomach.

"_What do you think, boy or girl?"_

She smiled.

"_I don't really care either way, but what do you want?"_

He looked at her.

"_Well, there's nothing I would love more than to have a little girl to hold. I mean, whenever I've pictured our children, there's always at least one girl."_

She smiled.

"_Daddy's little girl, right?"_

He grinned.

"_Exactly."_

She laughed, shifting slightly on his lap.

"_Oh I'd hate to see what would happen if she started dating. Just think about it, everyone would know who her father was… she's going to have a hard time keeping a boyfriend, because I know that you'll go completely crazy and threaten them within an inch of their life if they do anything inappropriate… and I'm sure that they'll listen to you… after all, you're Harry Potter. Just don't drive them all away."_

Harry chuckled.

"_You insult me Mrs. Potter. Do you really believe that I'd scare away all of her boyfriends?"_

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"_Alright alright, I probably would… but I have every right to."_

She giggled.

"_Of course you do love, of course you do."_

He laughed, leaning in and kissing her again.

"_Yes… they will most definitely pay…"_

* * *

The blonde man was back at the mirror, watching as the couple talked and kissed, planning their future.

"_She was supposed to carry my child… thus making me more powerful than anyone could ever be…"_

He frowned, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"_No amount of wards around your house can protect her Potter…"_

Of course, Harry couldn't hear him, but he said it anyway.

"_I will get my revenge… and you're going to have to watch. Of course, the fact that she's carrying your child makes it even better…"_

The door to the room opened and another man stepped in, his face hidden by his hood.

"_We have found another suitable woman sir…"_

David turned to look at the new arrival.

"_So why are you standing here? Get her!"_

The man jumped.

"_It's just… she's very well protected. It will take some time…"_

David frowned.

"_I don't care what you have to do. Just get me what I need!"_

The man nodded, then turned and stumbled out of the room.

"_Yes sir."_

David turned to the mirror again.

"_We shall meet again very soon Potter. Very soon indeed…"_


	4. Christmas

**Chapter 4- Christmas**

"_How do you think your mother is going to take it?"_

The redhead smiled, tugging on the hem of her emerald green sweater.

"_It'll be fine Harry. Mum'll be thrilled."_

He sighed.

"_I don't know… she was… less than enthusiastic when we told her that we were getting married."_

Ginny moved forward, hugging him.

"_It's just because she knows how much you hurt me, and she doesn't want to see me hurt again. Plus, she hasn't been quite right since Percy died… but she'll be happy for us. I promise."_

Harry sighed, his emerald green eyes studying her from behind his glasses.

"_I hope so Gin."_

She smiled, then pulled away from the hug and walked the rest of the path to The Burrow.

By the time they arrived at the door, the Christmas Party was in full swing. Bill and Fleur were settled comfortably on one of the couches, their two children running around the living room. Charlie and his wife were standing by the tree, looking at the ornaments, and her mother was already rushing over to them, insisting that because she was eight and half months pregnant she should go and sit down, rather than stand and admire the tree.

Fred and George were in the corner with their heads together, no doubt plotting some sort of trick. Their girlfriends were nearby chatting to each other and it even looked as though a few of the people from the ministry were there as well. Ginny grinned to Harry, loving the chaos of her house and everyone in it. They headed inside to a hailstorm of greetings and smiles just in time for her mother to announce that it was time for dinner.

So after a few extra chairs were drawn up they all sat down at the table and started eating. All around Harry and Ginny people were talking and laughing and she leaned close rot Harry.

"_When do you think we should tell them?"_

Her voice was soft so that no one could hear her and Harry grinned before whispering back.

"_Whenever you feel like it love."_

Ginny smiled and turned back to her food. She'd missed her mother's cooking.

"_So Harry, Ginny, what have you guys been up to lately?"_

Ginny smiled and turned to Harry.

"_Actually, Harry and I have something that we'd like to tell you."_

Her mother nodded.

"_Well then tell us dear."_

Ginny smiled.

"_We're having a baby!"_

All at once everyone started offering congratulations, her mother was beaming and Fleur and Charlie's girlfriend automatically began offering Ginny advice, which she listened to with an interested nod, and Bill and Charlie began offering Harry advice as well… mostly about how to handle your wife when she's pregnant.

Several hours later after many goodbyes, Harry and Ginny left, walking into the snow.

"_I told you that it would all work out alright."_

Harry grinned, stopping in the middle of the path and encircling his arms around her waist.

"_Yes you did. I do believe that your exact words were that you promised, and you hardly ever break your promises to me. I should have known then."_

She smiled at him, kissing him softly as the snow continued to fall on them.

"_Yes, you should have."_

He kissed her back after she spoke, grinning, and then pulled away.

"_Might I suggest that we go home and have some hot chocolate in bed?"_

Ginny nodded, smiling.

"_It sounds like a plan to me."_

He grinned, and after a second they apparated, heading back to their house.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles and miles away from Harry and Ginny and the Christmas party, a man was watching them by means of a magical mirror.

"_Yes, enjoy it while you can because I can guarantee that it won't last long…"_

The door to the room opened and the man whirled around to face the new arrival.

"_What do you want? I'm busy!"_

The man bent into a bow and then looked up again.

"_We've figured out how to break through to the girl, and the potion is nearly ready."_

A sneer spread across David's face.

"_Good. Make sure that you will be able to get through to her at all times. I want nothing to go wrong once I am ready!"_

The man nodded.

"_And what about the Potter woman?"_

David looked at him distastefully.

"_I have been watching her myself, and when the time comes, I will take her myself... or not. You will take her. I'll go after our new target."_

The man nodded.

"_Yes sir, of course sir."_

David was already turning back towards the enchanted mirror.

"_You may go now."_

The man bowed again and hurried out of the room.

"_Oh, and Merry Christmas."_

The door closed after his shout and he watched as Harry and Ginny got ready for bed.

"_It won't be long now Ginny… it won't be long now."_


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

**Chapter 5- Revenge Is Sweet**

Blue eyes opened, shivering as she looked around her room. Why was it so cold in here? She snuggled further under the covers, then she noticed it, her bedroom window was open. Why was it open? She hadn't opened it last night before bed, had she?

With an annoyed sigh, she got up out of bed and moved towards the window, closing it quickly. As she returned to her bed she looked passed the full length mirror and couldn't help but smile at her reflection. After all, she was flat out gorgeous.

Bethany Black was the girl that everyone loved. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist in soft curls and brilliant blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. A few freckles dotted her milky white skin and her lips were naturally red. Bethany didn't need make-up to be beautiful.

She looked around her room. The walls were a soft shade of purple, the carpet a crisp white. Elegant bedroom furniture was placed all throughout her room, giving it a look of class. The bed that she was now crawling back into was a large one, with a white bedspread and pillows. There was also a white canopy over it, lined in purple lace that matched the shade of the walls perfectly.

It was clear that Bethany belonged to a wealthy family. In fact, Bethany was a very, very distant cousin of the Blacks. She had never met any of her family other than her parents and sisters, and she doubted that any of the members of her family even knew who she was.

A few years before Bethany was born her parents had gotten as far away from Voldemort and the approaching war as they could so that they could protect her older sisters. When Bethany came along, they had been all the more pleased that they had left. The house that they were staying in was hidden, and so for all of her life Bethany had grown up here. Now she was twenty-two, and finally set to move out, despite what her parents wanted. Bethany needed her freedom, and she wasn't getting it as long as locked away in this elegant house.

Then she realized that her wand was gone from her bedside table. She immediately assumed that she had dropped it, and reached over the edge of the bed to find it, but it wasn't there. She climbed out of bed again, and wasn't even given the chance to scream before she was silenced and stunned.

Moments later, Bethany Black was gone. Her parents went up into her room later that day to find her missing with no sign of a struggle in the bedroom. The only odd thing was that the window was open.

* * *

"_So tell me Bethany… do you know who I am?"_

The young woman looked up at David in fear, and then shook her head. David merely smirked.

"_My my, your parents really have kept you sheltered from the rest of the Wizarding World haven't they? No doubt out of fear that something like this would happen…"_

Bethany looked up at him, this time confused. She still couldn't speak. David turned to one of his men.

"_Lock her up! But make sure it's in a nice room. After all, she's my guest of honor… aside from the lovely little redhead."_

The men took Bethany away and David turned towards the opposite wall, moving towards the chained figure that was Ginny.

"_You husband isn't around to protect you while you're at work… you should have stayed home today Gin… I can't touch you there."_

Ginny wasn't silenced, merely gagged. She jerked her head away as he brought his finger to her cheek.

"_Such fire you have… I could have used that to my advantage… if Potter hadn't come along… but no matter. He's on his way already. In fact, he's walking through my front door right now…"_

Her eyes grew wide and fearful.

"_What's the matter? Afraid that he'll get hurt? Where's your wandless magic now? Oh I remember… it was all a lie!"_

David slapped her and she let out a muffled scream.

"_Yes yes. I've heard you two talking about it many times since my release… with the help of my lovely mirror… shall we see how your husband is doing?"_

He turned to the mirror and waved his wand, watching as Harry made his way through the main hallway. Ginny let out another muffled scream as Harry was ambushed and stunned, then taken away.

"_Poor Potter… but don't worry. You'll see him again soon. For now, I think I'll stun you for good measure… I'll meet up with you again later."_

He pointed his wand at her as she struggled, watching as her movements stopped.

"_Ah, I suppose that what they say is true after all… revenge is sweet."_

Then he left the room, leaving Ginny chained to the wall.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 6- Let The Games Begin**

Locked in a dungeon, lying on a bed of straw, a raven-haired man was stirring.

'_Ginny…'_

His eyes drifted open, and he blinked. After a second his surroundings were clear. The room was made of stone, and there were bars on the door. The only light came from a flickering light-bulb. He knew that the minute that light-bulb died he would be cast into complete darkness. He felt around in his pockets for his wand. Naturally, it was gone.

The minute that light went out he would be help-less. Lost in the darkness and unable to defend himself should something come. Was that the hissing of a snake that he heard? Or was it his imagination? He looked around at the rest of the cell, seeing nothing but dust.

He stood up, moving towards the barred door, trying to see down the corridor. There were no lights lit there, and he couldn't see a thing. Was there another cell next to him? Was it possible that Ginny/his/ Ginny, was in the room next to him, fear clearly visible in her bright brown eyes?

What if she was being tortured? She was pregnant, and even if no physical harm was done to her, prolonged exposure to curses and weapons could result in a miscarriage… he closed his eyes, trying not to imagine what she could be going through. He had come for her. He had tried to fight off the men, the men who had ambushed him, but one well placed stunner and he was down, powerless to rescue his wife.

He knew that if the child was lost it would break her heart. It would break his heart. If he lost them both… nearly losing Ginny was frightening enough, but losing both Ginny and his child…

'_Don't think about that!'_

He couldn't think about that. Thinking about it would weaken him…Ginny would be fine. His unborn child would be fine. They just had to be fine. He had promised her that nothing would happen. He had promised… and look at what had happened. Now they were both trapped. The door opened and he jumped back. A man in long black robes entered.

"_David wants you now. Come on."_

Harry frowned, but he had no choice but to cooperate. He had to, for Ginny's sake.

* * *

Bethany was shocked to find herself in a large bedroom; it was lavishly decorated and clearly belonged to someone of great wealth. She screamed when she looked down to find that she was wearing nothing more than an extremely short silk nightgown, as opposed to her long cotton one. Where was she?

She got off of the bed, staring down at the black satin covers. She moved to the one mirror in the room, surprised to find that her hair had been curled and was now shining. She ran her fingers through it. It felt like it was made of silk. What was going on?

She could remember vague things. A whisper, a brush of someone's lips against her own, a handsome face and a mocking voice… the door at the far side of the room opened and she jumped slightly, turning to face the arrival.

"_Well, the angel has finally awoken. How did you sleep Bethany? Or may I call you Beth?"_

She merely nodded to the man, staring at his face. It was the face she remembered, handsome and defined… his voice was silky, and she found herself getting lost in his eyes and voice. Then her senses caught up with her, and bits and pieces of her memory fluttered back.

"_You kidnapped me!"_

David nodded, bowing his head.

"_Yes, I did. But it was only because I could not have gotten to you any other way. You parents hardly would have approved of me. You see, while they keep you sheltered from the world you belong in, they keep in touch with it, and they know who I am…"_

Bethany looked at him, backing away slowly.

"_Who are you? What do you mean?"_

The man smiled at her.

"_David Thorne, at your service. I have been searching for you for quite some time."_

Bethany looked to him.

"_Why were you searching for me?"_

David smiled once more.

"_I needed your help. Tell me Beth… do you like this room? Do you like the way your hair has been arranged, and how soft it is?"_

Slowly, Beth nodded and David held out his hand.

"_I can give you those things Beth. Those things and many more… many more. You could have someone assigned to you in order to do up your hair, to have your dresses made with you in mind, using your ideas and designs… even your parents can't offer you those things. I'm a wealthy man Beth. Wealthy but lonely. With your help, I won't be lonely anymore, and you can take control of anything you want… anything at all."_

Bethany shivered as he whispered these things into her ear, and she looked up at him.

"_What do I have to do?"_

A smile formed on David's lips as he led her from the room. It seemed that things were finally going right.

* * *

Ginny awoke with a start in the middle of a large room. She was now bound to a large stone, dressed in rags with her hair falling haphazardly over her face. She tried to move her arms, only to have a piece of metal cutting into her wrist and she cried out in pain.

Where was Harry? Surely he would have been here by now? Surely he would have come and found her? Why wasn't he here yet? She instinctively struggled against her bindings once more, another cry escaping her when the pain in her wrists increased. She looked around.

The room was nearly as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts had been, though there was no hint of warmth in this area. The floors were made of stone, the walls were made of stone, and the ceiling was stone as well. Ginny shivered slightly. It was a cold place, and the whole area was flickering, the only lights coming form the many torches burning on the walls.

A door opened and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as Harry was led in. She might still be trapped, but at least she knew that he was alright. Upon a second glance around she realized that there was another large stone next to her, it was empty, awaiting the person it would hold. She looked back to Harry, but didn't dare cry out.

Another door opened and this time she bit her lip. David had arrived, and the girl was with him. What was her name? Ginny thought she had heard David call her Bethany. David's hand was tight around Bethany's and Bethany looked slightly puzzled, yet pleased. What had happened to the girl whose eyes had been burning so clearly with fear as David addressed her?

Ginny watched as the girl was grabbed and bound to the next stone and someone kept Harry back, watching the scene as though he was going to be sick. David looked at them, then back at Harry.

"_We're going to play a game Potter. I'm going to give you back your wand after you play, and then you'll be free to go. I'm not even going to touch you. That is, if you're willing to play the game with me."_

David sneered at Harry.

"_If you choose not to play, I'll kill your wife right now. Then I'll lock you up again, leaving you to live with the memory of your wife's death… and no, I won't kill her with a spell. It'll be much more fun to do it differently."_

All eyes in the room grew wide as David pulled out a dagger.

"_I'll do it the hard way. You'll hear her screaming in pain, and nothing you do will be able to help her. Now, will you play?"_

Harry looked to Ginny, then back at David.

"_Alright. I'll play."_

David sneered again.

"_Lovely. Let the games begin."_


	7. David's Game

**Chapter 7- David's Game**

Ginny stared at Harry in shock.

"_Harry what are you doing? You can't really be trusting him!"_

Harry turned to look at her.

"_I have to Ginny. At least this way there's some chance that I can save you."_

David smirked.

"_How sweet. Now Potter, go step behind that line."_

A blood red line had been drawn several feet behind Harry and he obeyed, moving behind it.

"_Now, let me explain a few things. Only one of these girls will walk out of here today, and you're going to choose who it is."_

Harry's mind automatically flicked to Ginny.

"_If you choose your wife, I'll let you both walk free and maybe, just maybe I won't ever bother you again… maybe. Of course… if you choose Ginny… than you'll be leaving Beth with me… and Beth can make me stronger that Voldemort ever was. How you ask? A Ritual. It must be performed tonight, and if it's completed, no one will be able to touch me… except Beth of course."_

He nodded to her and she smiled nervously.

"_Now, you can always choose Beth and I'll give you back your wand and let you go. It would be no trouble to kill me then… but before I'd give you back your wand, I'd have to kill poor Ginny, leaving you with no wife, no family and ultimately nothing… but the Wizarding World would be safe."_

Harry looked from David to Ginny and Beth and back.

"_You're sick."_

David just laughed.

"_You're stalling Potter! Must I give you some persuasion?"_

David moved towards Ginny, holding the knife out to her. Harry tried to move forward instantly, but found that he couldn't go past the red line. He held it up to her throat and Ginny gulped instinctively, feeling the flat side of the blade pressing against her skin.

He moved the knife and she found that she could breath easily again, until he held it up to her arm, lightly tracing the tip over her skin. She shivered, realizing that he wasn't pressing hard enough to break skin… for a moment at least. He pressed harder and she cried out as the blade pierced her flesh, a thin line of blood trailing from the wound as he continued dragging it down her skin.

Her instinct would have been to clutch it, but she was still bound to the stone and the more she struggled the more it hurt. He pulled the knife away; turning to a furious and horror struck Harry.

"_Now, you can save Beth and prevent me from coming to power… or you can save your wife and unborn child and heal the wound on her arm. Time is ticking Harry… it's a pretty deep gash, and you wouldn't want her to bleed to death before your very eyes now would you?"_

Harry looked to Ginny, who was biting her lip as the tears came, then to David, the man who could very well become the next Dark Lord.

"_What happens if I don't choose?"_

David looked at him.

"_If you don't choose? If you don't choose than Ginny dies, your child dies, and I become more powerful than you could ever imagine."_

Harry looked from Ginny to David once more.

"_I…"_

Ginny looked at him.

"_Harry! Harry he's counting on… on you choosing me… don't… don't do it!"_

She was shouting through her tears and Harry shook his head, trying to keep his eyes from the blood on her arm.

"_Come now Potter. Hurry up and choose."_

Harry knew he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. There was no way he could make this choice…

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Ginny screamed and Beth's eyes widened as a man fell to the ground, then all at once tears fell from a young woman's eyes.

"_No!"_

Harry stared at David's body on the ground. Who had done it? Who had killed him? He glanced around. One of the men who worked for David, the one who had taken Ginny in the first place had his wand out and was pointing it in David's direction, and then he let it drop.

"_You guys can go now."_

He nodded to Harry.

"_Your wife will need to visit St. Mungos, and the girl needs an antidote for a very powerful love potion."_

Harry stared at the man in shock, the sounds of chains rattling and a woman falling to the floor brought him back though and he rushed over to Ginny, watching as she cradled her arm.

"_Come on Gin. Let's go. It's over."_

He looked to the other man, the one who had saved them all.

"_Thank you…"_

The man just nodded.

"_It's no problem. Ultimate power is one thing, but stabbing a pregnant woman… it's just plain sick. I'm Matthew by the way."_

Harry nodded, helping Ginny up. He looked to Beth, still sobbing on the floor.

"_A love potion?"_

Matthew nodded.

"_He slipped it to her after he stunned her once more."_

Harry looked at Ginny, then to Bethany, and then to Matthew.

"_You realize I'm going to have to alert the Auror office of this, right?"_

Matthew nodded.

"_Yeah. I'll keep everyone here, maybe I won't get as bad of a sentence because I helped you."_

Harry nodded, leaving Ginny side and walking over to Bethany.

"_I'll put in a good word."_

He helped Bethany up as well, then looked to Ginny.

"_Come on Gin, we should get out of here, and get your arm looked at."_

Ginny nodded. She was in such a state of shock that she couldn't think of anything to say.

So with one last thank you in Matthew's direction, Harry led the girls out of the house.


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8- Aftermath**

"_Hey Gin…"_

Ginny smiled at him from her bed in St. Mungo's. They had healed her arm in a heartbeat, but were running some tests to make sure that the stress hadn't harmed the baby.

"_Hey… how's everything going?"_

Harry kissed her forehead, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"_Great. Everything's going great. They rounded up everyone who was at David's, and Bethany has just taken the antidote to the love potion she was forced to take."_

Ginny smiled.

"_That's good."_

Harry grinned, his hand finding hers.

"_You know what this means, right Gin?"_

She looked at him, puzzled.

"_There's no more trouble. We're finally safe."_

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"_I know."_

Harry leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead, grinning.

* * *

"_I can't believe you never told me! Did you ever think about how much you were cutting me off from?"_

The yelling of a young woman could be heard from one of the rooms as a blonde jumped off of her bed at the sight of her parents.

"_Bethany… calm down sweetheart…"_

But Bethany ignored her father.

"_No! How could you have done this to me?"_

Her mother sighed.

"_We wanted to protect you. You and your sister."_

Bethany snorted.

"_Well it worked so well didn't it? I was still kidnapped by some man I've never heard of, whom I would have known about if you hadn't cut me off!"_

Her father sighed.

"_We wanted to do what was best. The war was raging out of control when we cut ourselves of from everyone, and then after it ended we were too afraid to go back… then it started up again and…"_

Bethany sat back down on the bed, beginning to play with her hair.

"_Still. I didn't get to go to Hogwarts… or do anything!"_

Her parents nodded, sitting next to her.

"_We're going to try to work something out, but that's all we can do Bethany… we're sorry."_

She nodded to her mother, resting her head on her father's shoulder.

"_Good."_

* * *

The sound of a child's cries echoed through the house. A redheaded woman sighed and her husband groaned.

"_Again?"_

Ginny smiled, throwing on her robe as she climbed out of bed for the third time that night.

"_My mother warned you that we may not get the chance to sleep through the night."_

Harry nodded, standing up as well and following Ginny out of the room.

"_I know she did, but still…"_

She laughed as she moved into their son's room. It had been several months since Ginny had been kidnapped by David once more, and about two weeks since they had brought him home from the hospital.

"_Travis…"_

She was speaking softly to her son as she picked him so she could feed him.

Harry grinned as he watched Ginny and their son, moving next to her and kissing her cheek.

"_Have I mentioned that motherhood suits you?"_

She laughed softly.

"_About three times a day."_

He laughed as well.

"_Because it's true. You're gorgeous."_

She smiled.

"_You always think I'm gorgeous."_

He grinned.

"_Because you always are."_

She smiled, cradling her son in her arms after he was finished.

"_You'll always think I am."_

He nodded.

"_Yes I will."_

She moved towards him, holding Travis out to him.

"_You hold him for a minute. I can see that you want to."_

Harry grinned as he took his son from her. He still found it a bit hard to believe that this was his son. His red-haired, green-eyed son. Travis closed his hand around his father's and Harry grinned once more.

"_He really is a beautiful baby."_

Ginny smiled.

"_I know."_

She could still remember the joy that had lit up Harry's face upon seeing that Travis had his eyes. Fatherhood suited him well. She realized that Travis had fallen asleep again and she reached out to take him from Harry.

"_Alright…"_

She smiled as she set her son in his crib, standing over him for a minute before she looked back to Harry.

"_Let's go."_

She took his hand and led him from the room, still smiling as she crawled into their own bed.

"_I love you."_

Harry grinned as he slid into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"_I love you too Gin."_

She rested her head on his and they both fell asleep, content with the fact that nothing could get in their way, and they could finally have the life they wanted, free of danger.

**/Author's Note/**

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews and don't forget to review this time!**

**- Kyla**


End file.
